User talk:Schiffy/Archive 2
About Char Templates I have created the Katawa Shoujo Wikia in Spanish (very recently), and I have done a template for characters, if you wish to check an example of it, is in here ?, I can translate it for you, so you can use it in this Wikia if you think is good enough. CombatMagic (talk) 11:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Gracias! La plantilla ve bien, me gusta los titulos de las partes, pero el código es desordenado. Puedo lo modificar para esto wiki? Disculpa por mi español, aprendo durante dos semanas. — Galrion (T| ) 15:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course you can! just barely learned to code some basic things like the template (link to it), hope you can find a good use to them, (or even improve them for your better use) :D CombatMagic (talk) 15:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Plot pages Hello! I was the one to make the edit to Hanako's page. I understand that you'd rather they aren't walkthroughs, which is great to know as I'd like to contribute to the other pages that are lacking. I've noticed that Shizune's route is missing everything other than the first act, so as I am currently playing the game, I will further add the information to her route, if that is alright with you. The same with Rin's page. If there is anything else that you'd like me to help with, please, let me know as I am more than willing to help! Cyanodren418 (talk) 12:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Cyanodren418 :By all means, add what you feel should be added. This wiki is very short on regular contributors, so anything you want to add, so long as it's relevant and not spam (I only say this because we have had a few people who like to do that), is always welcome. As far as pages go, the plot ones are the pages that are really lacking. There's also not much on the Shanghai and Othello's Antiques pages. Other than that, if you see anything short on info, feel free to add it! Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 12:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) dickbutt I LIEK U. U COOL GAI. WE HANG OUT, K?Drascus (talk) 13:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) DRASCUS :U wot m8? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 21:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :BUTTSDrascus (talk) 15:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC)DRASCUS Popping in Sorry to leave you alone so long. My exams finish on Wednesday at midday GMT so should be around a lot more in the next 4 months after that (until everything really gets going again). I hope it's going well! — Galrion (T| ) 20:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :No worries. I'm good. Been working on cleaning up articles a little, mostly. I also made this, because I did get tired of having to type warnings out by hand. It hasn't been needed much, but every wiki gets their vandals. One guy tried to assert that Lilly's name was spelled with one L. Instead of moving the page, he created a new page and blanked the old one. But I digress. Anyway, all is well at the moment. Contributors are always scarce, being such a small wiki, but that makes it manageable for three people. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 20:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Need some help. Hey Schiffy, I just created the Arrhythmia page, and am attempting to create a few references. I know how to put in a refrence (u know this 1) but not the section at the bottom that actaully lets you go to the page refrenced. Any help would be greatly apriciated.Thnx HorrorKnight Thx for the help Ecellent, i'll get around to adding some refrences and try to do a bit of cleanup, maybe someone else should clean it up? Anyway thx, you've been a big help. HorrorKnight Got refs up. yeah, just got the ref i wanted. you can start cleanin' up if ya want. thx HorrorKnight (talk) 13:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've noticed the abundant amount of categories that are on some pages, and have noticed none of the images are categorized. This may or may not really be important to you, but if you'd allow me to do some category work for organization I'd be grateful :P Deathmanstratos (talk) 21:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, also I'll be putting my signature on a subpage of my userpage, if you don't mind. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well here we go... 22:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, I might create a template to put on character pages... 22:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, in my quest to categorize, it will not allow me to categorize this image or this one. It tells me I must be logged in, strangely. 23:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :For the one with Kenji just use Category:Kenji Images, and for the one with the main five, there is Category:Lilly Images, Category:Shizune Images, Category:Emi Images, Category:Rin Images, Category:Hanako Images. Without the Category part c: 23:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so what was your idea on the template? Also, there are (going to be?) acts 3 and 4? 00:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, I Created it, through a bunch of crazy work. It doesn't look amazing, but it's my first actual template I've had to create without there already being others like it here. I will find ways to improve on it, make it look better, but it works for now, right? 02:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm alright, I do have testing Tuesday, might just study... I'll slowly add to it. Nice to see someone so kind running what looks like another almost empty wiki, but that's just me. :P 03:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, now a random question, what is it like from your view, having a random editor drop in and start organizing everything to a way they have practiced? For some strange reason I'd like to hear what it's like from that perspective. And why not count Fairy Tail xDDD 03:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I usually stop by wikis of something that catches my interest, and Katawa Shoujo is just one of those few things that have really left something on me, even though I'm barely through it, it's really just, special, so I am going to stick around, and see what I can do. 03:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) You wouldn't mind me adding images now, would you? 23:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't gotten to anything like that... just planned on uploading some images c: 23:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Alrighty then. 00:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm on Summer Break, I'll be here when you need me Except tomorrow morning. Also, I'm still confused, is all of Katawa Shoujo released, and the information on Volumes 3 and 4 are not filled, or is their more...? 00:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know how you feel... summaries are not my strong suit 01:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello too I wasn't sure if there was a template for linking to Wikipedia. Another wiki i edit uses a template. So i just went for the safest option XD I see someone i know has been editing here...Whatever, nice to meet you ^_^ ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fixes Yes, walls of text are one of the main reasons someone may find and article too long, when in reality, it is just hard to read. They also seem to lack links. The poem thingy is useful, but not too many know about it, someone had to teach me about it too. ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC)